The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a hammock stand. In exemplary embodiments, the present hammock stand is constructed primarily of aluminum and plastic, and is readily portable and lightweight—having a packaged weight under 15 lbs. The exemplary hammock stand may disassemble and pack into a custom carrying case, and may be safely re-assembled and used on virtually any given terrain.